To Love is to Destroy?
by Dark Claw1193
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary on their one year anniversary, causing Clary to run to the London Institute where her friend Luna lives. Soon Clary finds out she's pregnant and gives birth. What will happen when the now top two female shadow hunters (Luna and Clary) return to New York to defeat demons. Clace/Sizzy/Malec
1. Caught you, you Cheater

**Me: Hey guys. What's up?**

**Jace: You better make me seem awesome.**

**Me: *glares* No.**

**Jace: What? Why?**

**Me: You are being annoying. I was going to make you like yourself, but I guess I'll change that.**

**Jace: *kneels down and starts begging not to do that***

**Me: Let's get this show on the road. But one thing you should know is that Clary isn't only a shadowhunter, but she also has ice, snow, water, and wind magic. She doesn't use it much and only Isabelle knows about it.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any characters except Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Sakura Kushina, Lyra Kushina, the others belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary's POV**

I was walking to the Institute humming a song. It was my one year anniversary with Jace, so I secretly made a dagger out of ice that never melts. I carved Jace and my initials on it in a heart to show I love him. I was about to enter Jace's room when I heard a female moan.

"Won't Clary be hurt?" A girl asked from inside the room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I heard Jace said. A tear fell from my eyes as I ran to my room. I threw everything into a bag and threw the anniversary dagger at the picture of me and Jace kissing. I burned my room and walked to Jace's room and opened it.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I mimic. "Valentine was right about one thing. _To love is to destroy._ Thank you Jace for everything and for nothing. Tell Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Luke, Jocelyn, and Magnus that I love them, and I'm not leaving because of them." I said as I ran down the hall. I heard Jace run after me. I turned around sharply and commanded the wind to knock him back. Then I drew a portal and jumped through. I thought of the London Institute because I had a good friend there, Luna Yuki.

"Luna!" I called out standing in front of the Institute. A girl ran out. She had blue purplish hair to her knee and the edges looked like it was dipped in ink. She wore a black finger-less glove, black mid-sleeve shirt, dark purple short jeans with a turquoise belt, a dragon around her neck holding a turquoise tear gem, 1-in heel black heel boot, and a fierce icy look with her two color eyes, one turquoise and one icy blue.

"Clary!" Her face lit up with joy. But she quickly covered it up with a small smile. Luna never liked showing emotions, so she wears a midnight cloak with a hood to cover her face when she's in public. "Where's Jace?"

My face hardened and tears began forming in my eyes. Luna's eyes soften and she held me as she teleported us inside with her magic.

"Shh. Let it out. Let it go." She rubbed my back as I cried.

"I *hic* will never cry *hic* about him again.*hic*" I said.

"Shh. Everything is fine. You can start over here. We will be your famil. And we swear to never hurt you." Luna said and she began softly humming a song while rubbing my back.

**Jace POV**

Isabelle was yelling at me. Alec yelled at me. Magnus yelled at me. Even Dad (Robert Lightwood) and Mom (Maryse Lightwood) yelled at me.

"Magnus, can't you track Clary?" Alec asked.

"Sorry but I need something of hers in order for it to work." Magnus apologized.

"I found something!" Isabelle called from upstairs. We all went to Clary's room. On the wall was a picture of me and Clary kissing, the borders were burnt and there was a dagger at me head.

"That dagger was going to be Wayland's one year anniversary gift. She showed me how she made it and how she infused a little of her magic into it." Isabelle explained showing it to Magnus.

"It looks like it's made from ice." Alec said.

"It is made from ice. Clary is not only a shadow hunter but a Mage. She uses water, snow, ice, and wind magic. That dagger didn't melt because Clary made it to last forever. you could try to break it, but Clary made sure that it was strong enough. She even went to the strongest shadowhunter Mage she knew to make it stronger.

"I will need some time to track her and prepare a portal. Somewhere around a week at least. If she did leave it like this, she most likely made it so that it would be harder to track her." Magnus said admiring the beauty of the dagger. It was carved very beautifully, every detail was made carefully. It had a special effect too. When thrown and it hits an enemy of Clary or Jace, it will spread poison into that body. If it hits an ally, it'll bounce off. Suddenly there was scratching on the window, Isabelle looked and immediately opened it. An falcon flew in and landed on Isabelle's arm. Isabelle took the little note that was attached to the bird, and opened the package. Inside was 3 daggers, each carved with either Isabelle, Alec, or Magnus' name and said 'May luck always be with you'~Clary.

**Letter**

"Dear Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle,

In case Jace doesn't tell you, I decided to write a letter. Jace cheated on me which is why I left. I gave you 3 a present though, and it should be with Ace (the falcon). It's basically a dagger for each of you with special abilities. All of them will not hurt any of your allies and only hurts the enemy, and they all return to their scabbard which will appear with a stele whenever you need it. Isabelle's dagger, at the hilt there's a button that allows a whip to come out of. Magnus has a bunch of glitter on it, and Alec's can extend into a sword at will. Also Magnus, you are the sparkliest Warlock I ever met, and you're amazing. Although you're pretty much the only Warlock I ever met. Alec, you're an amazing friend and I'm sorry we didn't get off to a good start. When we went to retrieve the Mortal Cup, I got you severely injured. I'm sorry about that. Isabelle, you're the best girl friend I ever had. We had tons of fun. I'm gonna miss you all. If we are destined to meet again, then so be it. I love you all and your glitter Magnus (rolls eyes). Tell Luke and Mom that I love them, and thanks for everything. Since I hate goodbyes I'll say this instead.

Hasta la vista every one,

Clarrisa Adele Fairchild/Morgenston/Fray

P.S. hasta la vista means until we meet again

**End of Letter**

**So... How was it? Please review.**


	2. Return to New York

**Jace: Someone help me! *running from fangirls***

**Me: Nope. *eats popcorn***

**Clary: This is gonna be interesting. Pass me the popcorn.**

**Me and Clary: *Watches Jace getting cornered***

**Clary: Aww. Is the 'amazing' Jace Wayland getting cornered?**

**Jace: No *glares***

**Me:I'm gonna say the disclaimer and try to get Clary to stop bullying others no matter how fun it is unless she does it with me!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Mortal Instrument characters. I only own Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Sakura Kushina, and Lyra Kushina.**

**Clary POV (time skip 1 year later)**

"31211825, 2085 14523 25151811 914192092021205 1455419 152118 851216. 1221141 19194 235 1251225 141523." A messenger came to inform me. Here in the London Institute, Luna, her sister Mika, Sakura and her sister Lyra and I made a gang. There are messengers made from magic to inform other members of the gang things. We speak in code, but it's fairly easy to crack if you sit down and think about it or I you're familiar with it. I easily translated it to 'Clary, the New York Institute needs our help. Luna said we leave now.'

I sighed. I didn't want to go back. But I did have to eventually so better now than later. I remember one week since I left, Magnus tried to track me and nearly found me. But I was too skilled for that. It was fun to see their baffled faces because they were sure the location was right.

"1221141 9'13 1851425."(Luna I'm ready) I said after I packed and went downstairs. Luna just smiled slightly and we waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"1915181825 235 20151511 1 2389125. 1911121181 231142054 2015 131115 1921185 1985 814 514152178 31215208519."(Sorry we took a while. Sakura wanted to make sure she had enough clothes) Mika apologized as she, Lyra and Sakura came downstairs. Luna gave them an indication nod to the weapon room. Luna smiled and showed more emotions but she doesn't like to talk much. Not that she ever did. We all went to the weapons room and equipped ourselves with weapons and wore our cloaks (mine was black, with icy blue on the inside, Luna was all black, Mika had dark blue on the outside and purple inside, Sakura had deep shade of scarlet outside and pink inside, Lyra had dark purple outside and baby blue inside). We left the Institute and got on our motorcycles which had a design that matches our personality, the same color as the inside of our cloaks. Luna made a portal which we all rode into. We appeared at the front of the Institute and when we walked through, everybody stared at us. Luke, Mom, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert was there, and that slut Jace made out with was there too.

"Are you the London Shadowhunters?" Luke asked. I heard Luna snort.

"23815 512195 231521124 235 25?"(Who else would we be?) Luna asked.

"Sorry about that. We have our own number language and one of us *glares at Luna* have grown a little too accustomed to it and prefers speaking it over English. She'll speak English after a while here though." Mika apologized. "This is Luna Yuki, our leader, she said earlier 'Who else would we be?'. This is Clary Fray, who you already know, she's our second in command and although they don't have the rune yet they are considered as parabatis. I'm Mika Yuki, Luna's little sister and Sakura's parabati. That girl is Sakura Kushina, and Lyra Kushina who are sisters. However we 5 consider each other family. If you hurt one of us, there is a 5% chance you'll live unless Luna or Clary forgives you." Each one of us lower our hoods as we were introduced.

**Jace POV**

My eyes were wide with shock that this was Clary. Her hair was a slight shade darker and it was now up to her knees. She had a fierce look and most likely was no longer weak. Bridgett, the girl who Clary caught me making out with was tugging on my hand trying to make me look away from Clary. When she realized it was impossible, she glared at Clary.

"Stupid Bitch." She told Clary. Clary waited a moment and then looked around confused.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? I thought you were defining yourself." Clary smirked.

"You think you're so smart and strong don't you? I'm the 4th best female Shadowhunter." Bridgett smirked.

"13125 9?"(May I?) Clary looked at Luna who nodded. "Magnus, be ready to heal that girl's injuries. Because it's going to be real bad. Luna I promise I'll stop right before I kill her if you prevent everyone from interfering."

"Me get injured? You're underestimating me." Bridgett said.

"Me underestimating you? No. It's the opposite way around. I won't even have to get serious to defeat you. Tell you what. I like you're attitude and spunk. I'll give you a handicap. You can use any and every weapon you wish to use and I'll just fight barehanded." Clary suggested.

"You'll regret it." Bridgett said and they walked to the training ground with everyone right behind them. Clary stood there in a fighting posture while Bridgett held weapons.

"Wait. I'll give you another boost." Clary said. "I need to train. And to fight a weakling like you, I need to give you as much handicap as possible." Clary took out a black blindfold and tied it over her eyes. I saw Bridgett grinned as she threw a dagger at Clary before Clary was in a stance. Clary easily caught the blade between her fingers and threw the blade at the wall.

"Now now. Don't be impatient. I didn't say start. Ready, Start!" Clary said and she disappeared. "Too slow. You the 4th best female Shadowhunter? You're too weak and slow to even fight a fly." Clary taunted. Running really fast around Bridgett. then Clary stopped right in front of Bridgett and pushed her into the air with her palm. Clary jumped and kicked Bridgett back down. Then Clary pulled Bridgett back up by the collar of her shirt and kicked her to the wall. Clary ran towards Bridgett and punched her in the face. Bridgett ran farther away and threw around 20 daggers at Clary. Clary easily dodged and elbowed Bridgett in the face.

"Slow and weak. I'm blindfolded, got no weapons and you still can't defeat me. You're not even worth fighting." Clary walked off. "I hoped that the 4th best female Shadowhunter can provide a challenge for the #2 female Shadowhunter and shadowhunters in general. Although Luna is stronger than me, making her #1." Clary pulled off her blindfold and I saw Bridgett throw a dagger at Clary's back. Clary turned and caught it. Then she threw it into Bridgett's leg and threw two more daggers into Bridgett's arm. Bridgett screamed and collapsed.

"Rule #1: Never mess with the Dark Shadows." Clary said and for the first time we noticed that the cloaks the 5 wore had the words 'Dark Shadow' on the back.

**There you have it. Clary is the 2nd best Shadowhunter and 2nd best female Shadowhunter while Luna's the first. The gang of 5's name is the Dark Shadows, because they prefer traveling and fighting at night. But it honestly doesn't matter. Here's some questions to think about,**

**Why was there suddenly an increase of demons?**

**Will Jace dump Bridgett for Clary?**

**Will Clary forgive Jace?**

**You might find out next time on "To Love is to Destroy?"**


	3. My little girl

**So I hope you enjoy things so far. I kicked Jace out with Clary for a while and I hope to see Clary yell at Jace, because right now I'm so bored and tired.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Mortal Instrument characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. I own Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Sakura Kushina, and Lyra Kushina, and now Amira Fairchild/Fray/Morgenson/Herondale.**

**Clary POV**

I asked Luna if she can go pick up my beautiful daughter from the babysitter I hired. Luna muttered a few words, err, numbers about lazy parabatis. 5 minutes later Luna arrived smiling slightly holding a child in her arms. My daughter aged up faster than normal humans because of the fact that I had more angel blood, so my little girl looked like a 6 years old. Luna carefully handed her to me and made a bed for my little girl along with a few other stuff. I had named her Amira. I smiled at my little girl and I decided to show 3 of my best friends. I went to Isabelle's room and Isabelle squealed and congratulated me. I then walked to Alec and Magnus room and not surprisingly Magnus was playing with glitter. They stared at Amira and began bombarding me with questions. Okay. Alec did most of the questioning, Magnus played with Amira. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone came in.

"Alec? Can I borrow you for a sec?" Jace said as he entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me hiding something from him.

"Clary? What are you hiding?" Jace asked as he walked over and began poking me. I squirmed and Jace caught a glimpse of Amira.

"Is that my child?" Jace asked.

"Of course he'll notice. After all Amira got Jace's gold hair, and my emerald eyes." I thought grumbled in my head.

"Clary? Is it my child?" Jace asked again.

"Maybe." I muttered.

"I have a daughter and you never told me?!" Jace asked.

"I was going to before you cheated on me! Now leave me alone before I ask the rest of the Dark Shadows to hurt you." I said and walked out the door back to my room.

"Mommy. Don't be sad. Everything is fine." Amira said.

"I know sweetie. I know." I said. I loved how my daughter tried to comfort me knowing I was upset. My daughter is like my life and I will always protect her. Amira fell back asleep and I tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead.

"1985'19 1915 321205."(She's so cute) I heard Luna say.

"Come on Luna. Speak English. At least a little bit." I tried to persuade her.

"1415."(No) Luna replied.

"Please?" I tried again.

"1415."(No) Luna said again.

"Pretty please?" I asked.

"69145. 22120 9 2311814 251521, 9'13 71514141 2015 81205 208919. 1915 251521'185 7159147 2015 7520 920 12120518."(Fine. But I warn you, I'm going to hate this. So you're going to get it later) Luna grumbled and pout.

"Luna, English." I said in a scolding manner. Luna stuck her tongue out playfully. Then Jace entered the room. I glared at him and then ignored him as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Luna POV**

"So, you're Jace?" I asked.

"The one and only." Jace replied.

"Clary really really hates you, you know. When she came to me, she broke down crying and then for a year she trained like crazy after begging me to train her since I'm the best female Shadowhunter and out of all shadow hunters." I explained.

"I really regret doing it. I didn't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking straight." Jace said hanging his head in shame.

"Well, because you didn't think straight, you broke Clary's heart." I said and then ushered him out the room since Clary would be finished showering soon.

"Demon hunting at the Pandemonium tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." Clary said wearing a towel only. She walked to her closet and was about to pick some clothes when I walked up to her.

"Let me choose. You have bad fashion sense." I said and took out a black knee-length dress, and a gold dragon belt. Then I got out an emerald dragon necklace holding a turquoise tear gem, and black pumps. Clary got dressed and I did her makeup, I made her have a sexy yet fierce look. I straighten Clary's hair and Clary requested me to add a highlight. So I added an icy blue highlight before I curled Clary's hair more neater. I tied her hair up leaving one strand loose.

"There. Perfect. Now my turn." I walked to my room with Clary behind me and took out an icy blue dress with turquoise dragon belt, and icy blue pumps. I wore a baby blue snowflake necklace and I always had 3 dragon bracelets and 3 anklets, they were different colors, one icy blue, one red, one black, one blue, one yellow, and one green and brown. Then Clary made 2 small braids that went around the side of my head to the back where it was tied together with a little clump of hair. Then Clary made my makeup that looked like her's just different colors. Clary and I grabbed a few daggers and steles and used a little bit of magic and runes to make it invisible to all except us.

"Let's go!" I said and began to walk out the door with Clary.

"Where are you two going?" I heard someone ask.

"Demon hunting at the Pandemonium." I said simply and Clary and I left. Soon we arrived and although we were the two best shadowhunters no one really knew us. Clary got surrounded by around 8-12 demons and she flirted with them before leaving with them to kill them. I had 13-15 demons and I did the same as Clary. We met up in the alley with the demon and said in unison.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you." We said it very sweetly but evilly. We took out blindfolds and wore them over our eyes before getting into a fighting position. Then we charged at them snapping their necks, twisting their arms and occasionally using daggers.

**Jace POV**

Alec, Isabelle and I followed Clary and the girl Luna. We saw Clary lure away 8-12 demons while Luna lured 13-15 demons. They met in the alleyway, wore a blindfold and was ready to attack. I was about to jump in to help when a hand shot out in front of me.

"Stop right there." I saw it was one of the Dark Shadows, I think her name was Mika.

"We has to help them." I said.

"What makes you think Luna and Clary needs help. This is easy work for them. Even Clary can take more than this and stronger than this by herself, even I can fight this many demons alone." Mika said. "If you had thought Clary was serious while fighting with that _thing _then you're so off. Even while blindfolded and weapon-less, Clary wasn't even fighting seriously. You shouldn't underestimate the Dark Shadows or the top 2 shadowhunters." So Alec, Isabelle and I did the only thing we could even though it was hard, we waited and watched. We didn't wait long, it took roughly 1 minute for them to defeat all the demons. Clary and Luna took off their blindfolds and walked towards us.

"Why did you guy come?" Clary asked.

"We were worried about you." Isabelle said.

"I can take care of myself well enough." Clary said. "Luna let's go home. I want to check on Amira." Then they walked away.


	4. A new member of the Dark Shadows

***Jace walks into the room all beat up***

**Me:What happened to you?**

**Jace: Clary.**

**Clary: Jace? Where are you? I'm not finished killing you yet!**

**Jace: Oh shit *runs and hides under a bed that just happened to be there***

***Clary walks in***

**Clary: Hi Dark Claw. Have you seen Jace?**

***I point to the bed and Clary smirks***

**Clary: I guess since Jace isn't here, I should go.**

**Me: Jace you can come out now.**

***Jace crawls out and sees Clary***

**Jace: Dark Claw you traitor!**

***Clary chases Jace with a knife***

**Me: Bye bye! *turns to readers* Now that they're gone, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare except for Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Sakura Kushina, Lyra Kushina and Amira Fairchild/Fray/Morgenson/Herondale.**

**Clary POV**

I walked in to find Bridgett hovering over Amira with a knife. My motherly instincts kicked in and I ran to Bridgett, kicked the knife out of her hand and pinned her to the wall.

"What were you doing to my little girl?" I hissed.

**Bridgett POV (before Clary came back)**

I kept seeing how Jace looked at the disgusting red hair girl. I went to her room hoping to find something to use against her. I saw a little girl with blond hair and green eyes sleeping. That blond hair I can recognize anywhere, it was like Jace's hair, and those green eyes belonged to that idiot red head. Jealously filled me to the brim. This was their child and I would not let it exist. The only children Jace should ever have is with me. I grabbed a knife and was about to kill it when the door opened. Immediately the knife was on the floor and I was pinned to the wall.

"What were you doing to my little girl?" The red head hissed at me.

"That was Jace and your child wasn't it. The only children Jace should ever have is with me." I glared.

"I couldn't care less if you have kids with Jace. As long as you don't touch my daughter." She hissed.

"Why? Because it's Jace's daughter? Are you upset that I stole your Jace?" I taunted. To my surprise, the girl smirked.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best thing that happened in my life!" She said. "Now leave my daughter alone or else."

"Or else what?" I sneared.

"Or else I kill you." She said.

"You'll just get arrested." I said.

"Oh really? Luna has the Clave wrapped around her finger as long as it is not an extremely stupid request. And I am the Consul which is like a prime minister and I can ask the Clave that you aren't showing respect and tried to kill another Shadowhunter, and a kid too." The girl grinned as my eyes widen. I quickly scrambled out of the room where I bumped into Jace.

"Jacey, that red hair girl threatened me." I whined.

"Did she?" Jace asked as he walked into the room I just left.

"Clary? Did you threaten Bridgett?" Jace asked.

"Yes because she was about to kill my daughter, and she is showing disrespect to the Consul." She said watching her daughter.

**Jace POV**

"You're the Consul?" I asked in disbelief. "And she threatened my daughter?!"

"Yep. Not to mention Luna can tell the Clave what to do." Clary said taking out a sketchbook. I turned to face Bridgett.

"How dare you threaten my daughter." I slapped Bridgett, and she runs away crying. Then Isabelle walked in with Luna.

"Why was that... _thing_ crying?" Isabelle asked.

"She threatened my daughter." I huffed. Luna walked in and put a necklace around Amira's neck.

"This will protect Amira and alert us when she's in danger." Luna explained.

"Thanks Luna." Clary said grabbing a jean and t-shirt.

"Anytime." Luna replied walking to the door.

"Wanna train?" Clary asked before Luna left.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the training room." Luna walked out.

**Clary POV**

I quickly changed and removed my makeup and headed to the training room where Luna was waiting for me. She tossed my fighting gear, which is finger-less black gloves, and some weapons. I grabbed an extra dagger in case and Luna and I fought. For the human eye, we were too fast to see. I managed to kick and punch Luna 4 times but she got me 6 times. Something clicked in my mind.

"I'll go with that trick." I thought. I circled Luna attacking from all sides. Luna blocked most of them and quickly jumped. I jumped right after her and kicked her down. She blocked but fell down due to the impact. Luna won't go down that easily, and I was right. Luna stood up and we took out our weapons. Luna is far more skilled in weapons than me, I fight better barehanded. Luna wielded the whip as if it was an extension of her arm, and uses daggers and swords expertly. I couldn't use the whip yet but I work well with daggers. So I took out daggers and began to throw it expertly. Luna dodged it all but it cut her cheek and leg. She was using a sword with her whip in the other hand. She swung the whip at me and pulled me in and was about to cut me when I mutter a ice spell which froze the whip allowing me to break it. I did just that and jumped back.

"That's enough for today. "You did amazing Clary." Luna said. "You're getting better at controlling your powers too."

There was clapping and we turn to see half of the Institute there.

"31211825. 9'13 7159147 2015 19125516."(Clary. I'm going to sleep) Luna muttered.

"1221141, 23825 1185 235 20112119147 914 31545 171914?" (Luna why are we talking in code again?). I asked

"Gomen about that. That code is my second language along with Japanese. I honestly can't tell which I use more." Luna said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why was I speaking it then?" I asked. Luna shrugs and heads to her room with me right behind her, ignoring the Institute people. I showered in my room and wore a t-shirt and shorts. I walked out to find Isabelle sitting on my desk staring at a picture of Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and me. Jace had his arm around me like Magnus did with Alec, and Simon with Isabelle. We were smiling like no tomorrow, that was the day before Jace cheated on me.

"That was the only photo of all of us when we were truly happy." I said bitterly.

"I wish we can go back to that time." Isabelle said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I wish we can too. What happened between you and Simon?" I asked.

"We just got into a fight and after a few minutes of talking to Alec about my situation, I ran after him to apologize and saw him kissing Maia. Alec and Magnus remained the same though. Lucky them." Isabelle said.

"Welcome to the single ladies. All members of the Dark Shadow had a bad past and wants to get away from it. Luna had the worst if I must say. Do you want to join us?" I asked hopefully. Isabelle was one of my best friends and I had missed her dearly.

"Yes." Isabelle said after thinking for a second. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "It's time I stopped wallowing in self pity and move on."

"Come, we need to perform the proper welcoming ritual." I told her. We walked to Luna and informed her of a new member and she called Mika, Lyra, and Sakura. We walked to my room and I put a lock rune on the door. Luna drew a magic star on the floor and Isabelle stood in the center with the rest of the members at the point of the star. Luna muttered a spell and there was a dim turquoise light

"We, the Dark Shadows is a gang of Shadowhunters. We are all family and will never hurt each other. Do you vow to protect each other?" Mika asked.

"Yes" Isabelle said.

"We, the Dark Shadows always obey the third, second and first in command. Do you vow to obey orders?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Isabelle responded.

"We, the Dark Shadows speak in code to others unless told not to. Do you vow to speak in code all the time?" Lyra said.

"Yes." Isabelle answered.

"We, the Dark Shadows do not let negative emotions affect us. Do you vow to deflect the negative comments you get?" I asked.

"Yes." Isabelle replied.

"We, the Dark Shadows are all family and we welcome you in." Luna said. There was a burst of turquoise light and a new mark was seen on Isabelle's arm.

"That is our Dark Shadows symbol, it connects you to us. It allows us to know when another is in danger and we can communicate that way too. It also lets you speak and decode our code easily so you don't have to study it or anything. Now, its time... TO PARTY!" Luna said.

**Now that Isabelle is a Dark Shadow member, what will happen?**


	5. Sebastian returns

**Me: Today I brought Clary and Isabelle to join us! Come in girls.**

***Clary and Isabelle walks in***

**Isabelle: OMG! You look amazing! How do you do your makeup?**

**Me: ... I don't?**

**Isabelle: You can't just not use your makeup. That's a no no for girls. Come. We are going to dress up and go demon hunting!**

**Me: Clary! Help me!**

**Isabelle: Oops. Almost forgot Clary. You're coming too.**

***Isabelle starts dragging us away***

**Me: The story! I have to start the story!**

**Isabelle: Fine but be quick.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the characters except for Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Sakura Kushina, Lyra Kushina and Amira Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern.**

**Me: RUN LIKE CRAZY! *Runs away***

**Mika POV**

"No parties!" I said strictly.

"Why not?" Luna complained.

"This is not our Institute and we have school tomorrow!" I scolded her. At the word 'school' everyone groaned.

"I hate school." I heard Sakura say.

"I bet in less than a week we would be the best in the school!" Clary said.

"If you are going to be the best then GET SOME SLEEP!" I yelled.

**Luna POV**

I quickly scrambled out of the room. Mika may be my younger sister and I'm the leader, but she is so god damn scary when mad. Last time we didn't listen to her, she nearly killed us. Not exactly physically, since she isn't strong enough. But she stole all of Lyra's instruments, Clary's sketching items, Sakura's iPhone, and all my candy! ALL OF IT! She knows us too well, she knows all our weaknesses. She knows though. I can't sleep. Sleeping brings the nightmares from the past, things I don't want to remember. So I took out my earbuds, a sketch pad, some candy, and drew while listening to music and eating.

**3 Days Later**

It's been 2 days at school and every teacher loves us. The music teacher, told us that today, we (Clary, Mika, Lyra, Sakura and I) would get a day off of school work and spend the day playing for her classes. Lyra, and Sakura immediately agreed, Lyra because she loved music and Sakura just didn't like school. I told them the songs we would be playing. Half of them were songs that could relate to Clary's situation with Jace. The rest were Sakura, Mika, or Lyra's favorite. I sighed and got out of bed to shower. Then I wore a black tank top and a black leather jacket with a turquoise dragon on the back, and a black sweatpants with a turquoise dragon belt. I slipped on black 1 inch boots, and of course wore my anklets, bracelets and necklace. The necklace was a gift from someone in the past, and the anklets and bracelets were dragons that protect me. I made 2 small braids at the side of my hair that were tied together in the back, to keep the hair out of my face. It took 7 minutes because my hair was so long. I remembered the first day when all the kids called me a gothic or something along those lines. Shadow hunters all dress in black, but for the first day I wanted them to know that I had power and authority. It would help the rest of the gang. The 2nd day I had wore normal clothing but still looked fierce and powerful. Today I wore this, because it was the Dark Shadow signature outfit. All dark Shadow members (excluding Isabelle) wore this because made us into a band and called us the Midnight Dragon And made us these clothing. Sakura had a scarlet dragon, Mika had a purple dragon, Lyra had a white dragon, and Clary had a emerald dragon. I found my friends waiting for me on their motorcycles.

"Let's go!" I said and we drove off. We got to school and the student crowd parted to let us through. We walked to room and walked backstage for some instruments. We noticed it wasn't tuned so we tuned it. I had a guitar and played the lead guitar while singing. Lyra had a bass, with Sakura on the drums. Mika also had a guitar and Clary sings. When the first class entered, we played You are the one by Shiny Toy Guns.

**Bold is Luna and **normalis Clary,_ and italics is Luna and Clary _**(Btw, I don't own this song)**

**Black rose & a radio fire**

**Its so contagious**

**It's like something changing my mind**

**Im gonna take whats evil**

Your cover melting inside

With wide eyes you tremble

Kissing over & over again

Your god knows his faithful

I try - to digest my pride

But passions grip i fear

When i climb - into shallow vats of wine

I think i almost hear - but its not clear

**You are the one**

**You'll never be alone again**

**You're more than in my head - your more**

You are the one

You'll never be alone again

You're more than in my head - your more

**Spin faster shouting out loud**

**You cant steal whats paid for**

**Such something hurting again**

**Murder son she's painful**

You so believe your own lies

On my skin your fingers

Runaway until the last time

We're gonna lose forever

**When you try - don't try to say you wont**

**Try to crawl into my head**

**When you cry - cause it's all built up inside**

**Your tears already said - already said**

You are the one

You'll never be alone again

You're more than in my head - you're more

**You are the one**

**You'll never be alone again**

**You're more than in my head - you're more**

_You'll never be alone again..._

_You are the one_

_You'll never be alone again_

_You're more than in my head - you're more_

_You are the one_

_You'll never be alone again_

_You're more than in my head - you're more_

We played another few songs for them and other classes (a Sky full of stars by Coldplay, Play it Again by Becky G, Gotta be somebody by Nickelback, Memory by Sugarcult, Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons, Youth by daughter, only you by Ellie Goulding, Brave by Sara Bareilles, etc.). The last class surprisingly had a longer class with .

**Jace POV**

"I haven't seen Clary all day. I hope she's okay." I thought to myself.

**Clary POV**

When I saw who was in the last class I sucked in a sharp breath. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Jace was in this class. Luna saw this and told me telepathically to take a deep breath and calm down, it was the last class and then we could go home or fight demons. I did as she said and calmed down and kept a straight face.

"We are the Midnight Dragons, Luna Yuki as the lead guitarist and a singer, Mika Yuki on the guitar, Lyra Kushina on the bass, Sakura Kushina on the drums and I'm the lead singer Clarrissa Fray. I hope you enjoy our songs. The first is called Oath by Becky G." I said.

***They sang the song, I'm not going to include the lyrics for this one because it's not really necessary***

"Our next song is Outlaw by Selena Gomez and the scene." I said.

**Bold is Luna and **normal is Clary_, and italics is Luna and Clary _**(Btw, I don't own this song)**

**You've been riding this horse a long time**

**Why can't you find what you've been looking for?**

**Always greener on the other side**

**Always believing there must be something more**

Never stay very long anywhere

As the next girl you leave gets smaller

In your rear-view mirror

You're an outlaw

You're an outlaw

You're an outlaw running from love

You're an outlaw

You're an outlaw

You're an outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart

You have no regrets

If there's a key to your heart

No one has found it yet

**You've an outlaw**

**You've an outlaw**

**You've an outlaw**

**You've an outlaw running from love**

**Your reputation's getting out of control**

**I can't believe she believes one word you said**

**Before I let you take my girlfriend home**

**I've got to warn her about the price on your head**

It must feel so alone out there

Always running away from someone

But you get more nowhere

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw running from love_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw running from love_

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw running from love_

**I'm from the Lone Star State**

**I'm ready to bring you in, oh**

**I'm gonna seal your fate**

**Make you pay for all your sins, oh, oh-oh**

You've been riding this horse a long time

I've had my eye on you all night

I'm gonna find a way to make you mind

I know, even though

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw running from love_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw_

_You're an outlaw running from love_

_If you tear her world apart_

_You have no regrets..._

_... stop running_

"Next Blank Space by Taylor Swift" I announced.

**Bold is Luna,** normal is Clary, _and italic is Luna and Clary __**(BTW I don't own this song)**_

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

**New money, suit and tie**

**I can read you like a magazine**

**Ain't it funny, rumors fly**

**And I know you heard about me**

**So hey, let's be friends**

**I'm dying to see how this one ends**

**Grab your passport and my hand**

**I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

**Cherry lips, crystal skies**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Stolen kisses, pretty lies**

You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

**Find out what you want**

**Be that girl for a month**

**Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose garden filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

"Lastly the Heart wants what it wants by Selena Gomez" I said.

**Bold is Luna,** normal is Clary, _and italic is Luna and Clary __**(BTW I don't own this song)**_

**You got me sippin' on something**

**I can't compare to nothing**

**I've ever known, I'm hoping**

**That after this fever I'll survive**

**I know I'm acting a bit crazy**

**Strung out, a little bit hazy**

**Hand over heart, I'm praying**

**That I'm gonna make it out alive**

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

_You got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Hell over trip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby, baby, no I can't escape_

**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**

**The future that we hold is so unclear**

**But I'm not alive until you call**

**And I'll bet the odds against it all**

**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**

**You might be right but I don't care**

**There's a million reasons why I should give you up**

**But the heart wants what it wants**

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

**This is a modern fairytale**

**No happy endings**

**No wind in our sails**

**But I can't imagine a life without**

**Breathless moments**

**Breaking me down, down, down, down**

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants_

_It wants what it wants_

I closed my eyes while singing the last lines, thinking about Jace. Then Luna snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed." She said. I opened my eyes to find everyone standing and clapping. I looked at Luna who was smirking, most likely she read my thoughts about Jace. I glared at her but that made Mika smirk. Luna probably told Mika about it. We dropped the instruments off backstage where we took a drink of water, and then Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jace came in.

"That was amazing Clary!" Isabelle said and jumped on me.

"You girls played amazingly." Alec said.

"When did you learn to play?" Simon asked.

"Lyra has been playing before she ever walked, Sakura been playing because we needed a drummer and she is perfect due to her personality, Mika played the guitar a year after Luna started, and Luna has been playing since three hu-" I was cut off.

"I've been playing since I was 7, but only string instruments, i only play those." Luna said glaring at me for almost revealing her secret. I telephatically told her sorry.

"So, Clary... I'm so sorry, and you sang beautifully." Jace said awkwardly. I just ignored him.

"Clarrisa Fairchild, speak to him." Luna said telepathically in my mind as she pushed me and Jace out.

"I'm sorry Clary, I love you. You're my light in life." Jace said.

"Sorry doesn't help anymore. Did you know how painful it was for me? I loved you with all my heart and you just broke it." I said. "Besides I already forgived you long ago." I muttered.

"Can we start over again? Give me a second chance?" Jace asked. He looked like he was about to beg, and Jace Herondale doesn't beg.

"Fine." I muttered. Then I walked back in to find a bunch of demons and everybody but Luna unconcious.

"Luna! What's going on?" I asked.

"Clary! Take the others and get them out! I'll hold these guys off. They aren't normal, seems like your brother did something." Luna said.

"I'll fight with you!" I said.

"No!" Luna said strictly.

"I'm supposed to protect you, not abandon you." I tried to convince her.

"Clarrisa Morgenstern. Bring the others to safety NOW! That's an order from the Dark Shadow Leader!" She commanded. I reluctantly dragged everyone out. I noticed that there were no students, Luna probably put them to sleep with a little magic. It wouldn't work on Shadowhunters or Downworlders though. I called Jace's name and he appeared immediately.

"Help me get them to safety." I grunted. They were god damn heavy. We dragged them to a classroom far away from where Luna was and then I ran back to find Luna on the floor with Sebastian standing over her. Luna growled and kicked him in the unmentionables and grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a handkerchief. All of the Dark Shadow members except for Isabelle has been trained to be able to fight with anything if they didn't have a weapon handy. Sebastian charged at Luna and she jumped and covered Sebastian's eyes with the handkerchief and grabbed his weapon. She then stabbed him in the back with the dagger that she stole but Sebastian had moved and it struck his rib. Sebastian threw a dagger at Luna who barely dodged it earning a cut. 5 more daggers followed which Luna dodges most except two which struck her stomach and leg. I jumped in front of Luna and grabbed my necklace and pulled it off. It extended into a sword.

"Miku, Yami! Attack!" I said and two of Luna's anklets glowed and a blue dragon and a black dragon appeared. They flew towards Sebastian surrounding him and then started suffocating him like a snake would. I quickly stabbed Sebastian in his stomach when the dragons made room for me to. He collapsed just as Jace came in. The dragons flew back to Luna and became anklets again.

"Damn sister. I'll be back." Sebastian said and disappeared into a portal before I could stop him. I rushed to. Luna and drew a healing rune on her. The stomach wound disappeared but the leg one didn't because of Luna's magic, it messes up the healing rune and makes it heal only the worst wounds. Shortly after, Luna opened her eyes.

"Clary. What happened?" She asked.

"Sebastian got you in the stomach and leg and then I stabbed him in the stomach but then he got away." I said putting my necklace back on.

"I gotta train harder. Spar with me later?" Luna said as she stood up.

"Sure. Let's get the others and head to the Institute." I said and I help Luna walk to the others who were healed thanks to Jace.

"What happened to you two?" Isabelle asked.

"Tell you later. We should get to the Institute before the mundanes wake and see Luna injured." I said and we left after applying an invisability rune. We got to the Institute and Luna went to the kitchen and summoned some food. The Dark Shadows sat down as if summoning food was nothing, but Alec, Magnus and Jace looked pretty surprised.

"How did you do that?" Alec asked.

"Magic." Luna said as she ate.

"Are you a warlock?" Jace asked.

"No." Luna said simply.

"Then how-" Alec said.

"None of your business. My life doesn't concern you." Luna said. I knew they had hit a soft spot. Luna had a rough past and hates talking about it. We finished our food and cleaned up.

"Your leg wound is healed." Jace noticed.

"So?" Luna asked.

"How?" Alec asked.

"Like I said before, none of your business." Luna said and walked to her room.

**What happened in Luna's life to make her so miserable?**

**Will Jace get Clary's heart again?**

**Will Jace dump Bridgett now that he has a chance with Clary?**

**Why did Clary give Jace another chance?**

**How is Sebastian still alive?**

**You might find out next time.**


	6. A glimpse of the past

**Me: Hey guys. In this chapter, I'm gonna show you Luna's past.**

**Luna: Why?**

**Me: They should know what happened in your life to make you miserable about it.**

**Luna: I think you shouldn't because it's my past so I can decide.**

**Me: My Story though.**

**Luna: My past.**

**Me: If I didn't write this story, then you wouldn't have a past.**

** Luna: Meanie.**

**Me: Did you say something?**

**Luna: No.**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the characters except Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Amira Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern, Lyra Kushina, and Sakura Kushina.**

**Luna POV**

I was sitting in my room, the Shadowhunters made me think about my past. It was the thing I didn't want to remember. All of the Dark Shadows are running from something. Clary is the only one who is actually forced to confront it and Isabelle is a different case. I remember when Clary asked me about my past.

_Flashback_

_"Clary, everyone here is running from something. We all understand if you don't want to confront the New York Shadowhunters. You can stay here." I told Clary._

_"I'll be fine. If I may ask, what are you running from?" Clary asked. I tensed slightly._

_"My past." I said._

_"Sorry for bringing that up." Clary said noticing my tense form._

_"No. As my parabati, even if it's not legal parabati yet, you deserve to know." I said._

_Flashback during a flashback_

_"It all began about 300 years ago when I was born." I started. "I was a very powerful baby, I had potential to be even stronger than my dad who trained for nearly 1,000 years. My dad wanted my power, so he raised me as a warrior. My mom didn't like that, and my dad couldn't kill her because he loved her, so he sent her to another dimension. Little did he know, she was pregnant with Mika, my little sister. I knew Japanese, Chinese, French, Greek, Latin, Spanish, English, and was studying German and already knew how to use a sword and whip expertly and was practicing daggers and using daily items in case we had no weapons. My dad knew I was only a mortal, so he turned me into a vampire, to be able to run experiments on me and steal my power. During one experiment, my shadow powers awakened and killed my dad, but not before my dad transformed me into a baby and put me in Jocelyn Fairchild's stomach. Jocelyn had twins, you and me. Children of Poseidon. When I was born, I still had my shadow magic, and knew what I knew before I was reborn. I was also still a vampire. It turns out that my first dad's magic had failed at that time. But soon I realized, he had put a curse on me. He left me with my abilities to make me think that he failed and I was free. So I had loved my new mom, and everyone. But soon I met Magnus who told me my curse will kill those I love until I meet my sister. The reason it wasn't worse is because of my powerful magic that prevented it. But that took most of my magic, which will take a long long time to come back. Soon after I heard Valentine say 'To Love is to Destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed'. I strongly believed that seeing that my new mom nearly died because of me. So I used my magic along with Magnus, to erase my new mom and your memories of me and replace it with normal mortal memories. Unfortunately for you, that took away all the languages and training I taught you. But I knew I couldn't stay, so I left and started wandering the dimensions in search of my little sister. Eventually I found her and realized, my first father had put a curse of Mika. Mika was now a vampire like me. I learned that my first mom had died shortly before I came, and she told Mika that if I ever found them, Mika should follow me. And that's exactly what Mika did, I taught Mika many things so she could protect herself, but we were always on the move. I wanted to head back to you, but part of the curse made me slowly forget you. Soon we stumbled upon the London Institute and I had completely forgotten about you. When I visited New York, I had seem you, bringing my memories back. We became friends and soon your memories restored itself. Then after I went back home, you came. You were all broken and shattered with no one to pick the pieces up except me. And you know the rest." I said. "I want to forget the past. To forget about the curse and pain I brought others on my journey. When you had met me again, I was also a little broken. I didn't want to trust people because I was afraid to hurt them. But you slowly restored me even if you didn't know it yourself."_

_Flashback End_

I sighed. I know I can't run away from it. The past will always haunt me. But I could try. Try to run away until I'm ready to face it. Until then, I am still on the run.

**So how was it? Luna had a pretty rough past, but I did a pretty bad job describing it. I think you get the gist of her past though. She hurt people just by being near them, she strongly believed in the saying 'to love is to destroy'. Her father is a bastard. I think you get the idea.**


	7. Invite the gods

**To clarify, Clary is technically Luna's sister since Luna was reborn with her previous life's memories. Oh and I'm adding Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm out of ideas for anything else.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the characters except Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, Amira Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern, Lyra Kushina, and Sakura Kushina.**

**Clary POV**

After Luna departed to her room, I slapped Jace and Alec.

"What was that for?!" Jace asked.

"For reminding Luna of her past." I glared.

"What's so bad about her past?" Jace asked curious.

"It's not my place to tell. And besides why do you want to know?" I sighed.

"Just curious." Jace shrugged.

"Alec, call Magnus for me. I don't have his phone number." I asked.

"Why?" Alec questioned.

"I need him to help me set up something." I said. Alec raised an eyebrow but called Magnus anyways.

"Hello? *pause* Clary asked me to call you and she said she needs your help to set up something. Can you come? *pause* Thanks, I love you too." Alec said and ends the call. "He's coming." And in two seconds, Magnus appears.

"Come on Magnus, we have a party to prepare. And don't use too much glitter!" Clary said as she dragged Magnus to the training room. She hanged up a sign that said 'Unavailable. Please come back later'. Jace, Isabelle and Alec followed curiously. They peeked through to find the Dark Shadows telling Magnus how to decorate the room.

"Magnus! A little to the right." Sakura said.

"Too much glitter!" Lyra said.

"Wait. Give me a minute. I'm gonna go invite Luna's and my dad, our two uncles, and a couple more of their relatives." Clary said and stepped out the room.

"What are you three doing?" Clary asked.

"We were curious." Alec said.

"You can't have a party without me!" Isabelle complained.

"Wait, you said you were going to invite your dad. So you're going to invite Valentine. But he's dead and why would you invite him anyways." Jace asked.

"First of all, I don't want to invite Valentine. Second of all, it is possible to invite him and he can come, I just have to ask my cousin. Third, when I said 'dad' I wasn't talking about Valentine, I was talking about my real dad. He's awesome! He breaks the rules for all his children, and not the Clave rules or the Law, it's a different one. Plus he is where I got my strength, power, and rebellious trait." I said. "Now excuse me, I have to send an Iris-message." I walked past them and to my room.

"Tell me why you're following." I asked without looking back.

"How'd you know?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm the second best shadow hunter, I can tell." I said. My room had a mini fountain that I use to send Iris-message.

"Why do you have a fountain in your room?" Jace asked.

"You'll see." I said taking out a gold drachma. I raised it above my head and said 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering' and I tossed the drachma in.

"Show me Poseidon." I said and the rainbow shimmered into a video of my dad.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Clary! What's bothering you?" My dad asked kindly.

"Other than the fact that you're still wearing Hawaiian clothes, then nothings bothering me. I just came to invite all the gods and goddesses to come to Luna's party. But if you guys do come, then please tell them to stay under control. I don't want any shadowhunters, Demi-gods werewolves, vampires and Magnus and Tessa to go wild. Magnus is working his magic to make plenty of room for everyone." I invited.

"We would love to come Clarrisa." Zeus popped his head in the video.

"Dad. Is he drunk again?" I asked.

"Yep. He's excited his favorite two niece are turning 17." Poseidon chuckled.

"I can't wait for the party. We'll be there." Hades said.

"Even after 17 years, I can't help but think its weird that Uncle Hades and Uncle Zeus, the two gods that hates Demi-gods the most actually likes two of us. Especially because they hate my half-brother Percy." I chuckled. "Uncle Hades?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Can you do me a favor and invite Nico and Bianca. Don't tell Nico about Bianca though and if he asks if she could go then say no. It'll be an amazing surprise for my second favorite cousin." I said.

"Thats a wonderful idea." Hades said.

"Dad, I'm not gonna trust Uncle Zeus to actually remember in his drunk state, so can you invite the seven from camp, and the hunters of Artemis?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad. Love you. See you at the party." I waved before cutting off the connection.

"So the guy in Hawaiian clothes was your dad?" Jace asked.

"Yep. Poseidon god of the sea. Also known as the Earthquaker. Awesome isn't he? Uncle Hades was the god in black and god of the Underworld, and the drunk guy was Uncle Zeus god of the sky." I said and walked away, back to the training ground. They made huge progress and everything was perfect, just the way Luna and I like it. Kinda weird I was preparing my own party. But I bet Luna forgot. She told me, she rarely celebrated her birthday so on the occasions that the Dark Shadows are together near that day, we would throw a party. The Dark Shadows are family, but we are often on missions to help others. I sent Jace, Simon, and Alec to invite Luke and his pack, and Rapheal and his pack. After an entire day of preparing, it was done. Luna had fell asleep a long time ago because she had a long day. I put a lock rune on the door and went to my room to sleep.

**Time for a party! I hope you don't mind me including the Percy Jackson series, but they won't be in any other chapters but this one and the next and perhaps one moment with the gods getting mad at Percy. Other than that nothing, and I won't turn this into a crossover until I post the next chapter. See you at the party!**


	8. Taken

**So so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. This may sound like an excuse but I had a writers block, 4 other stories I need to have ideas about, and I have a lot going on outside of school. I promise to try harder to update my stories. Thanks for waiting.**

**Luna POV**

I woke up feeling better than I did last night. I felt like I was forgetting something though. What am I forgetting? Hmm… Eh. I'll think about it more later. I took a nice shower and dressed in a slightly different style. It was the similar to the clothing I wore for the past few days with a few additions and changes. Many demigods always mistaken me for a daughter of Hades due to my dark clothing. Today I looked just like my real name. Luna Yuki was a name given to me by a friend. My real name was Luna Nightmare Shadow. My hair changed to a dark purple with a black highlight. It was almost touching the floor right now, I needed to cut it soon. I wore a dark purple choker with a bunny skull, a black leather jacket with a dark purple crescent moon on the side of it. There was my usual black fingerless gloves with a dark purple crescent moon. My right cheek had my dark blue crescent moon shape with dark purple designs. I wore a black crop shirt that said 'Badass', and black skinny jeans, along with black combat boots. I had my scythe on my back since it was one of my favorite weapons. I headed downstairs to the training room to have some fun before breakfast. Opening the door, a bunch of confetti flew in my face.

"HAPPY 309'TH BIRTHDAY!" Everybody smiled.

"One, what's going on. Two, why are the gods here? Three, why are the demigods here? And four HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY AGE?!" I yelled.

"Poseidon told us. Your dad and uncles are cool." Magnus said.

"One, this is your birthday party. Two and three, Clary invited them since they're your family. Four what Magnus said." Mika said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said.

"We're your family. We always help one another." Lyra said. I spot my brother next to his girlfriend.

"Perce!" I yelled and jumped on him.

"Lulu!" He said in surprise.

"Hi Annabeth. Have you been keeping my brother from doing any idiotic things?" I asked.

"Yep. It's hard though. He always find trouble." Annabeth said.

"I don't look for trouble. Trouble finds me!" Percy yelled.

"Sure Percy. Whatever helps you sleep at night." We said and laughed.

"Thalia my friend. How's the life of a Hunter?" I jumped off Percy and fist bumped my cousin.

"It's great! I missed you. You and your gang should join." Thalia said.

"Nah. I'm sure some of us still wants to love." I said.

"Leo! Piper! Jason! Frank! Hazel!" I called over.

"Hey guys. Been a while. Whos dating who?" I asked.

"Piper is with me. Frank with Hazel. Leo is single." Jason informed.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone." I said patting Leo's shoulder.

"I don't need one. Besides I think a certain Hade's son loves you." Leo said.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think that's what his name was." Leo said.

"You two should totally get together!" Piper and Hazel squealed.

"You two are going to stop at nothing to get us together aren't you?" I asked face palming.

"Yep!" They said.

"Luna." Poseidon came up to me.

"Dad. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Come. We need to talk. You guys don't mind do you?" He asked.

"No lord Poseidon." They said and I followed my dad to a more private location.

"Happy birthday." He said and handed me a present.

"It's beautiful." I said opening it. It was a dark purple crescent moon on a sword.

"I've been sensing something strange. Beware Luna. Something big is coming." He said.

"I will protect my friends." I said.

"Protect yourself too. I don't want to lose a child." He said.

"I'll try. You know how reckless I can be." I smiled and we heard a scream.

"Clary!" I yelled and rushed back to the party. Sebastian was there holding Clary who was chained with magic proof rope. Demons were everywhere and the Shadowhunters and Magnus was trying to defeat them.

"All demigods evacuate. You can't hurt them with your weapons. Return to Camp Half-blood." I yelled making a portal. They all ran through except Percy, Annabeth, the hunters, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Nico.

"Leave! I can't stand it if you get hurt!" I told them.

"And we wouldn't be able to deal with it if we left you here." Nico said.

"There's no stopping you right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Take these. They'll kill the demons. I'm going for Sebastian." I said.

"Hello sister." Sebastian said as I walked towards him.

"You have no right to call me that you cold blooded creature. Let go of my sister now." I growled.

"Why should I?" He smirked and I charged at him. He held Clary in front of him and I stopped centimeters from her face.

"Tricky bastard." I growled.

"But I'm smarter." I said and a ice sword stabbed his stomach from the back.

"Clary!" He threw Clary to the side.

"That's it. No one treats my sister that way!" I yelled and attacked him using shadows. He growled before disappearing through a portal. I was blinded by anger and didn't notice a demon behind me until it was too late.

"Luna!" Nico blocked the attack. He was injured badly already.

"Nico!" I said and helped him. The demons were nearly gone but Clary was also. I quickly took down the rest and gave the demigods nector and ambrosia and drew a healing rune of the shadow hunters.

"Clary?" Jace asked

"He got her." I said sadly.

"Damn it! I couldn't protect her again!" Jace growled.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have protect her better." I said.

"Amira!" My eyes widen.

"She's fine." Alec came over with the girl.

"Where's mommy?" She asked.

"Mommy left for a while." I said.

"You're lying! Mommy was taken wasn't she?!" She asked and began crying.

"Shh. Auntie Luna is here." I said.

"That child is smart." Magnus said.

"She has her mother's blood that's why." I said.

"Take care of her Isabelle." I said handing over the girl.

"You're not." Isabelle asked wide eyes.

"I am. I'm gonna get Clary back." I said.

**Now what will happen. Will Luna get Clary back in time?**


End file.
